Lines
by Techbilt
Summary: It had been said that the course of true love never did run smooth. MOP, Animated/AU
1. Chapter 1

It had been said that the course of true love never did run smooth.

Iacon had been a relatively safe place to live and grow up. Orion Pax had had two loving creators to raise and love him. They taught him to see the good in other bots and to help those in need when ever possible.

He had passed the public and private graduations necessary with ordinary grades and ordinary honors. Orion Pax was never one to stick out, be loud, or get into trouble. To find the shy and quiet Orion Pax in the Gladiator pits of Kaon caused much confusion to those who knew the data clerk. To those who asked they would be even more dumbfounded to hear the reason he was in Kaon, Megatronous.

Kaon was a harsh city. Its main tourist attraction was the Gladiator pits, the enforcers were far few and in between. Megatronous had grown up on the streets, his creators having abandoned him as a mechling. When he had been big enough to he competed in the Gladiator tournaments to earn some extra credits to get him by. Quickly Megatronous became a fan favorite, he had defeated all of the rookies at the time he was in, if any bot was to win it was Megatronous.

Orion had met Megatronous after a tournament that one of Orions friends had dragged him to. Jazz the bot who had taken him told him it would be fun and he would enjoy himself. Orion Pax found that the whole experience was opposite of what his so called best friend had stated he would enjoy.

Megatronous was heading to his apartment close to the pits, he had noticed the smaller innocent looking mech in the alley way. Cautiously Megatronous approached the red and blue mech.

"You shouldn't stand in dark alleys like this," started Megatronous, "Kaons not a very kind city."

Orion quickly spun around and backed away from the large silver gladiator. "Oh, I am sorry," stated Orion. "I was waiting for a friend of mine."

"No need to apologize," stated Megatronous taking a glance at the mechs beautiful blue optics. "Whats a good looking mech like yourself doing here in Kaon anyway?"

"My friend thought that I needed a vacation so he decided to bring me to Kaon to see a real pit fight." stated Orion.

"I hope you at least enjoyed it."stated Megatronous.

"I guess, I am not one for crowds." Orion replied.

"I completely understand." stated Megatronous. "How long are you going to be in Kaon?"

Orion looked up to the silver gladiator, "I am not entirely sure, why?"

Megatronous held out a small datapad, "Call me some time, I'd love to see you again, uh"

"Orion Pax," smiled the red and blue bot. "And you are?"

"Megatronous."

Orion did a double take, "The Gladiator that won tonight's tournament?"

Megatronous smiled to the smaller bot, "The very same." Megatronous had waited with Orion until Jazz had showed up to take them to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

Eventually Orion Pax and Megatronous had become great friends. Orion attended a majority of the tournaments that Megatronous was competing in, when he had the time off of work. Orns had passed since the day Orion Pax had left the safety of Iacon and went with Jazz to see his first Gladiator tournament.

Megatronous would often spend gigacycles thinking about the red and blue mech. Often he would find himself missing the mechs company or voice. Orion Pax often found himself in the same position either at work or sitting alone at home in his small apartment in Iacon.

Orion had managed to get two weeks off of work, Alpha Trion had wanted to upgrade the space and servers of the Hall of records. Letting all of the librarians off. Orion planned to stay a majority of the time with Megatronous.

It had been one of the orbital cycles that Megatronous had acted upon these feelings, he stood in front of Orion Pax. Orion was busy watching the news feeds coming from all over Cybertron.

"Orion," started Megatronous awaiting a response. Orion looked up from the news feed and stared into the blue optics of Megatronous. "Lets date."

Orion stared his blue optics widening a little, Orion had felt the same urges as his companion though he didn't know it. The only logical answer was yes, so why was he thinking about it? "Okay." Orion smiled to the Gladiator as the gladiator smiled back.

Since that moment they had gone on dates and had a few fights. Several Decivorns had passed,and Megatronous had ended up hurt.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as Megatronous fell bleeding energon onto the pits hard concrete floor. It was Megatronous' first loss, and against a rookie. Orion Pax stood from his seat waiting for the guards to pull the leaking mech off the platform.

"Winner: Soundwave!" stated the announcer in shock. The guards had helped the silver mech to his peds and were shoo-ed away by the gladiator. Megatronous took his leave from the arena as Soundwave was offered the prizes. Orion got up from his seats in front row and took off toward the back room where the gladiators got ready.

Orion walked into Megatronous' chambers and saw the mech being attended to by a pit physician. Megatronous looked to Orion, the medic also turned to face the disturbance.

"I'm sorry, but no interviews," stated the red and silver medic.

"Let him stay Knock Out, we are dating." Knock Out shrugged and returned to welding the leaking line.

Several cycles had passed as they waited for the welded area to cool. "Alright," stated Knock Out, "take it easy for the next few rotation cycles."

Megatronous nodded as Knock Out left hurriedly. Orion Pax watched as Knock Out left.

"He's young, too young." stated Megatronous. Orion looked to the gladiator bewildered. "Soundwave."

"Is that why your stance changed in the fight?" asked Orion.

"How did you-"

"I fix programs for a living Megatronous, I notice things others don't."

"There is something up with that mechling, I would like to find out what it is." stated Megatronous.

"And then what?" asked Orion.

"Not sure, but if he's anything like me, he shouldn't be here. I know what its like to have to be on your own at a young age. No Mechling or Femmeling should have to go through that."

"I agree Megatronous," started Orion, "but you can't save every bot from their fate."

"Lets find Soundwave, I would like to speak with him." stated Megatronous as he got up off the bench and toward the door.

It had taken some walking to get to the rookies locker room. Orion looked around carefully, noticing just how different it was from the veteran Gladiators. Megatronous pushed the door open to find Soundwave looking right at the silver mech with empty energon cubes being filled with energon from the pits stash.

Soundwave backed away from the seasoned gladiator.

"Its okay Soundwave, we won't tell." stated Megatronous. "I just want to know why such a young bot like you is fighting for credits."

Soundwave looked to the floor in guilt. Orion looked to the Mechling feeling the need to protect and care for him rise.

"You have done nothing wrong," stated Orion, "Will you speak to us?" Orion could see the Mechling visibly twitch at the word speak. "Are you mute?" Soundwave nodded. "Do you have any where to go?" asked Orion. Soundwave didn't answer, he looked to the floor again.

Megatronous looked toward the Librarian, and the librarian looked back. They had the same look on their visages. They new that they would be bringing home a mechling.

"Would you like to come home with us?" asked Megatronous. The small blue mech took another step back, "Theres heat."

"Stay the night." stated Orion. "It would be a warm safe place to stay."

The small blue mech looked up to the two taller, full grown, mechs. Soundwave pointed to the energon cubes, "You can have Energon for free too if you want."

Soundwave thought silently about the veteran gladiators offer, it was too good to be true. But with such little choices with the weather getting colder and his already sick state he decided to stay with the two older mechs.

Megatronous lead the way to his apartment as Orion walked next to Soundwave. They had made it to Megatronous' apartment, the one berthroom apartment was small but it did the trick. Orion had already made the couch his berth for the time he was staying and allowed the young Mech to sleep there for the night. After making sure that the young mech was in recharge Orion turned to Megatronous standing in the kitchen.

"He fell into recharge alarmingly fast," whispered Orion.

"He's going to recharge well tonight." smiled Megatronous. "Now about the new recharging arrangements" smirked the gladiator.

Orion visibly twitched at what Megatronous was implying. "I am sorry Megatronous but I can't, not yet."

"I understand," stated Megatronous pulling a tired Orion closer to his chassis kissing the top of his helm. "I promise to keep my servos to myself. We can both sleep on my berth."

Orion nodded, "I'm sorry." stated Orion quietly.

Megatronous lead them to his berth leaving the door open in case their guest needed them. "Its okay Orion every one gets used to physical contact at different rates, its nothing to be ashamed of. I'm thankful to have gotten you to this stage."

* * *

Orion was the first to wake. Quietly Orion left the recharge chambers and headed toward the kitchen, stopping at the couch to make sure their guest was still in recharge. Orion took out some cubes of energon and minicubes and set them out for when their guest stirred from recharge.

It didn't take too long Orion had sat at the table datapad in his servos as he read, and Soundwave had woken from recharge sitting up on the couch and looking around trying to remember where he was.

Orion looked to the couch to see Soundwave looking around the strange apartment. Soundwave had calmed down at the site of the librarian reading at the table.

Orion looked up from the datapad he was reading to look at the mute bot. Soundwave looked back to Orion. Orion smiled to the younger mech and placed a cube of energon on the table, "Come and get some, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Soundwave cautiously left the couch he had recharged on and headed toward the table that Orion was sitting at with some energon goodies and cubes. Soundwave looked the cube over and smelt the blue liquid, finally taking a sip, convinced that the cube was not tampered with.

Orion looked up from the data pad to his guest. Looking around Orion found an empty datapad, handing it over Soundwave looked to the red and blue bot confused.

"Take it its yours. But I would like to ask you some questions, this will make communication easier for the both of us."

Soundwave nodded and took the datapad into his servos, ready to type.

"How old are you?"

_Mechling second mold_ wrote Soundwave. Orion gasped.

"Thats really young, why were you fighting in the pits?"

_needed credits_

Orion looked to the datapad in his hand when it lit up errors appearing over the data pad. "Sorry, run time error"paused Orion concentration on the program on the data pad. Fixing the data pad Orion handed the pad back.

_Programmer?_

Orion looked up to the data pad held in front of him. "Yes. Do you have any interest?" The silent mech nodded. "I could teach you some programming languages if you want, but you would have to stay away from fighting in the pits, enroll in a proper school, and live with Megatronous or myself. Kaon is no place for a mechling like yourself."

Soundwave seemed to think it over as he weighed his options, finally he took the pen and wrote on the datapad, _Don't want to be a burden_

Orion smiled, "You will not be a burden. Megatronous would enjoy the company while I am stuck in Iacon at work."

Soundwave looked to the mech confused, _you do not live with Megatronous_?

"Not yet, maybe in the future, but not yet."

orns had passed and Soundwave had gotten used to the living arrangements at Megatronous' apartment. He had been adjusting well to life in an actual living unit. Orion Pax had come back to Kaon when he could to see how Soundwave was doing and teach him everything he could about programming. For all intensive purposes Orion and Megatronous had become his guardians. They attended creator/instructor meetings and treated him like their creation.

Soundwave still hadn't said a word, Instructors were worried about him. Megatronous had even explained that Soundwave had never revealed anything about his past and that might have something to do with his silence.

Orion Pax had convinced Megatronous to buy a bigger apartment weeks into having Soundwave live with him. When Orion Pax came it would be time to move the Gladiator to the new apartment, apparently it had three rooms, impressive compared to the one they were living in now.

"Megatronous," started Orion, "I'm here."

Megatronous looked to the door way and walked over ready to greet the red and blue mech. Orion smiled and hugged the bigger silver gladiator. "Been a while Orion."

"I know, I apologize, Alpha Trion has had trouble getting around lately, rust in his joints."

Megatronous smiled planting light kisses on the crest in his helm. Soundwave entered the room from the hallway, datapads in hand and a blue and red seeker following him. Both mechs turned to the two bots, the seeker was given odd looks.

"Hey, Soundwave," started Orion, "Who's this?"

"I'm Starscream." stated the Seeker servo digit pointed to his chest.

"Are you a friend of Soundwaves?" asked Megatronous.

Soundwave shrugged as an answer, typing on the data pad he handed the data pad over to the Librarian, _He just followed me home_

"Whoa," started the seeker, "Your Megatronous!"

Orion and Megatronous looked to each other, then to Soundwave who shrugged again. Starscream turned to the mute bot, "I can't believe it!" yelled Starscream, "Your creator is Megatronous!"

Soundwave stared at the seeker, confused. Who would draw that conclusion? He's just living there. Orion noticed the way Soundwave stood, emotions becoming clear through his optics.

"Starscream is it?" asked Orion, The seeker nodded, "He's just living with us, he's not our creation."

Starscream continued to stare at the mech from Iacon. Orion had a feeling that the seeker didn't care. "My Sire just got a job working guard for the pits! Could you sign this for me?" asked the seeker grabbing a datapad and holding it out for the gladiator to sign. Megatronous took the data pad and signed it after handing it to the seeker the seeker bounced out of the apartment happy as ever.

"That was..." started Megatronous.

"Weird?" asked Orion.

"We'll go with that one." Megatronous answered.

After the seeker had left no doubt to go home, the next evening Megatronous was approached by a blue red and white seeker.

"Can I help you?" he asked getting warmed up for the night tournaments.

"No, sir," started the seeker, "I would like to apologize for my creation, Starscream can be a little intimidating I would also like to apologize to your mate and creation."

Megatronous turned to the seeker smiling lightly, "No harm done, Soundwave didn't seem to register him as a bother, no need to apologize, if anything Orion and I were caught off guard when he asked for an autograph."

"If you are sure, good luck out there." waved the red and blue seeker.

"Thanks, keep up the good work." stated Megatronous. Megatronous stood at his end of the gate to the arena, he was ready. Upon entering the arena Megatronous saw Orion and Soundwave in their normal spot cheering as all the other fans of Megatronous did.

Megatronous had won that nights tournament. Soundwave and Orion had went to wait for the gladiator at his personal locker room.

Sound wave replayed the cheers that had gone on at the fights earlier, Orion smiled to the mute bot, "Soundwaves right, Great job tonight."

Megatronous smiled back to the adolescent mech, "Thank you Soundwave."

The walk to their apartment was short, Soundwave went to his room and silently did what ever it was he did when he got back from the tournaments. Orion turned to the gladiator and smiled, "You were awesome Megatronous."

"Of course I was Sweetspark." said Megatronous between tender kisses placed on Orions lip plates.

Orion leaned into Megatronous, sparks close to each other, Orion could feel the violent vibrations of Megatronous' engine.

Carefully Megatronous lead the smaller mech to the berth room and closed the door.

Slowly Megatronous laid the Iaconian librarian on the berth. Gently caressing the armored plates as he busied his mouth plates with the others neck cables. Orion arched up trying to muffle the moans. Megatronous smiled at him.

Megatronous touched the abdominal plates lightly and Orion moaned in pleasure. Orion wrapped his servos around Megatronous.

"Orion," moaned Megatronous into the younger mechs audial port.

"Megatronous-" Orion moaned back.

Megatronous played with the younger mechs plating a little bit more and bit the younger mechs neck cables.

Orion moved his servos over the gladiators silver frame and poked and prodded a few of the Transformation seems, causing Megatronous to moan in pleasure.

"Let me hack your Kernel tonight?" asked Megatronous, whispering the pick up line into Orion audial port.

* * *

Megatronous gently guided himself down on top of Orion, both of their air pumps working overtime to cool their systems, radiators and cooling fans could heard whirring in the after glow of recent activities.

Slowly both bots went into recharge, Orion completely drained of energy. Megatronous held the smaller mech close to him as they slept, each recharging peacefully.

The next morning Orion woke up sore, but warm. Slowly turning to the large thing of heat next to him Orion kissed the silver mechs helm, Megatronous onlined his optics to the touch of Orion lip plates on to his helm.

Megatronous smiled to his now lover, "Good morning Beautiful."

Orion smiled back, "Good morning."

"How do you feel?" asked the silver gladiator rubbing his servos up and down Orions waist.

"A little sore, but I'm okay."

"Good," smirked Megatronous. "I think we should wash up." stated Megatronous getting up off of Orion, allowing the smaller red and blue mech to get off the recharge berth. Megatronous got off the berth easily and walked over to Orions side to help him up, joints creaking and soreness running through his neural net.

Megatronous helped Orion to the wash racks connected to his quarters. Megatronous turned on the faucet and joined Orion in the wash racks. Coming in behind Orion as he washed the dried transfluid from his stomach Megatronous embraced the librarian. Kissing the back of Orions neck cables, gently sucking on them. Orion moaned softly with each kiss, "Megatronous, I do not think that this is wise." stated Orion between moans and gasps.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not. Your gorgeous."

Orion was taken back by the simple statement Megatronous said, "um, thank you?"

"No need the thank me for the truth," stated Megatronous gliding his hands up and down Orions back.

Orion smiled at the relaxing touch, his back was releasing tension at Megatronous' touches.

Megatronus took the cleaning solvent and gently slid the cloth up and down Orions back struts, sending waves of relaxation and pleasure through Orion.

They emerged from the wash racks a few breems later and they emerged cleaned and waxed looking the best they had ever been in planetary cycles. Soundwave was sitting with his head down on the table still groggy from what ever it was that kept him out all night.

"Hey Soundwave," stated Orion walking into the kitchen area followed by Megatronous. "Where did you go last night?"

Soundwave looked to Orion then the Megatronous and put his head back down.

"That bad huh?" asked Megatronous.

* * *

hopefully this was enjoyable, please feel free to point out any errors, I'll try to fix them as best I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Lines

Megatronous x Orion Pax

* * *

**O**rion watched as his mentor, Alpha Trion, ran through the Iacon Hall of Records. His air pump functioning fast and his optics scanning over the room The Council for the Magnus had been called together, Alpha Trion the recorder for all meetings of the Council had been called to attend as well, leaving Orion Pax in charge of the Iacon Hall of Records for an undefined amount of time.

Orion had been sad that he could not go to Kaon for a few days a visit Megatronous and Soundwave. Now he was stuck in Iacon at the Hall of Records from Opening till closing until Alpha Trion had returned from the meeting, which could take days to choose a new Magnus. Orion sighed as he watched his mentor walk through the door and wave good by heading off to the councils tower.

It had been a long day of helping out the university mechs and others find what they needed from the Hall of records. Orion Pax was tired and ached, all he wanted to do was go home and fall into his berth and recharge until late into the afternoon. But alas, that could not occur. Early in the morning tomorrow Orion Pax would have open the Hall of records and do the same thing tomorrow. Not to mention his Brother was over for official Elite Guard business.

The walk to his apartment was short. He entered the key code and the door slid open,revealing an empty apartment. Sighing Orion went into the kitchen to grab a cube of energon. He sat on his couch and turned on the vid screen showing the Cybertron wide news.

Eventually the news bots voice became white noise as Orion dug deeper into his thoughts on how much He wanted to be with his lover and Soundwave. He wondered how Megatronous was doing in the Pit tournaments.

Orion looked back up to the vid screen as The bot started talking about enforcers trying to crack down on illegal Mech fighting. Then the Mech moved on to the news coverage of the council choosing a new Magnus out of three Prime candidates. Ultra Prime, his brother among them.

Orion moved on the couch so that he was lounging on it, turning the vid screen to some cartoons for younglings getting tired of the same news being stated over and over.

Orion jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing to his apartment. He got up from his couch and walked over to the door opening it. Ultra Stood in the door way upgraded and taller. "Ultra?" asked Orion looking up to his, now **much** taller than him, brother.

"Ultra Magnus, now." stated Ultra Magnus.

"I can see this," stated Orion. "When are they officially announcing it?"

"The next day cycle. Around mid fuel time."

"Thats great Ultra!" stated Orion excited.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me in the Magnus resistance," stated Ultra Magnus.

Orion shook his head in the negative, "Sorry, I'm content with being here, Thank you though."

Ultra Magnus waved to his brother with a small smile on his face and turned to walk back to his new duties as Magnus.

**T**he next few solar cycles had been hectic for the hall of records, Alpha Trion was busy making history as he documented the Magnus Councils meetings leaving Orion in charge of the Hall of records.

Mechs and Femmes came in and out as soon as the Hall opened. It was around the third solar cycle of living like this that Orion was fed up with being a librarian. By the end of the rotation cycle the Hall was out-of-order and filthy. How Alpha Trion could do it was beyond him.

He could not wait till Alpha Trion had come back to stay at the to Hall of Records and get a long, long vacation.

It had been another long day at the Hall of records, Orion Pax was tired as all pit. He wanted Megatronous and a warm cube of energon and several gallons of Oil.

Eventually Alpha Trion had returned to his duties at the Hall of Records and allowed Orion Pax to take a vacation. He immediately called Megatronous, in Kaon, and stated quickly that he was traveling to his apartment as soon as he could leave.

Megatronous had given the okay and that he would wait up for him, Orion had smiled at the thought.

The drive from Iacon to Kaon was long and tiring but worth it for Orion Pax to see his lover after so long apart.

Orion had opened the door and was greeted by Megatronous smiling at him with a large grin and a dimly lit table with energon set for two.

Megatronous turned to the smaller red and blue archivist, "Welcome home."

They had finished their energon and sat on Megatronous' couch. Orion leaned into the Gladiator, sighing with content.

"Its wasn't the same without you," stated Megatronous.

Orion smiled to his mate, "Where's Soundwave?"

"He is staying the recharge cycle at a friends house." Orion Pax smiled to the large silver gladiator.

Slowly Megatronous leaned over Orion Pax pressing their mouth plates together to tenderly kiss the blue and red mech below him.

Slowly bringing his silver servo down on Orions waist Megatronous lifted his helm to look at the librarians' visage.

"Primus," stated Megatronous. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Orion smiled to the mech over top of him. "My brother, is now the Magnus."

Megatronous leaned down to kiss the smaller mech again, "Interesting, I didn't know you had a brother."

Orion nodded as Megatronous nuzzled the librarians neck cables. Orion chuckled at the sensation Megatronous went from nuzzling him to kissing up and down his neck cables.

Orion moaned as Megatronous sucked on the cables connecting his helm to the rest of his chassis. Megatronous rested one of his servos on the librarians wind screen and another supported himself above the red and blue mech.

Orion moaned the sound making contact with Megatronous' audials. Megatronous cuddled closer to Orion. Megatronous placed his leg below Orions cod piece and rubbed the sensitive panel. Orion moaned with great pleasure. With Megatronous spike fully pressurized he released it from its housing and lined it up with Orions port, entering.

Orion moaned with pleasure as Megatronous continued to enter and recede from the most pleasurable spot the gladiator could find. His optic sensors often registered white static when Megatronous reached the spot.

**L**ater the red and Blue mech found himself sleeping below the silver Gladiator mech. The couch hadn't been a very comfortable place to recharge, especially with a larger silver gladiator over the top of him. His back struts ached as he tried to move to get into a more comfortable position.

Megatronous mumbled at Orion Pax moving underneath him. Orion stopped moving when Megatronous swatted the air trying to make Orion stop moving.

"Megatronous," Orion said quietly, hoping to stir the gladiator from his recharge without getting hurt.

"hm?" asked Megatronous conscious but not getting up. The gladiator was still exhausted, every bit of it was seeping through that one sound.

Orion sighed, "can I get up? I would like to take a shower before Soundwave gets back."

Megatronous made a disappointed sound not wanting to lose his recharge mate. Reluctantly Megatronous got up enough for Orion get out from under the gladiator and up on his own peds. Slowly the red and blue librarian walked to the wash racks and started the cleaning solvent.

Orion had finished his shower and Megatronous was sitting up on the couch watching some news feed. Sitting next to his lover the librarian watched the news with him.

Sound wave opened the door to the apartment and walked in waving to the two older mechs. "How was your friends place?" asked Megatronous looking from the News reel to the silent blue mechling. Soundwave shrugged and walked to his room to what ever it was that he did.

Orion sighed and leaned into Megatronous, The News bots still rambled on about the state of affairs between Cybertron and Vos.

**S**everal rotation cycles had passed, Megatronous had won another tournament in the pits and was taking his mate and Soundwave to get a victory meal. Soundwave was still too young for high grade so Megatronous led the ay to one of the best energon slush stands in Kaon. It was sweet, and Orion wouldn't have to be the one to make it.

Megatronous had gotten them their energon slushes and sat down with them at a small table with chairs at the back of the stand. Soundwave silently enjoyed the treat that Megatronous had given him to celebrate yet another large payday.

**A**fter they had finished celebrating they had headed back to their apartment for a good recharge cycle. Soundwave stood between the two larger bots as they walked home. Passing all sorts of mechs and femmes. Kaon was holding some sort of conference at a nearby hotel and mechs and femmes from all over Cybertron and its two moon bases were coming to this conference. Kaon was busy this cycle.

The three mechs walked by a crowded resturaunt, a council member, Ratbat, was sitting on the out side patio and silently sipping his energon. Megatronous looked to the council member and the council member looked back having his optics take in the small what looked like family.

Quickly Megatronous had them walk a little faster as he tried to get Orion and Soundwave out of the council members sights.

Megatronous looked quickly around for any of Ratbats underlings.

Orion noticed how Megatronous was acting twitchy. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." answered Megatronous a little too quickly for Orion liking.

After several minuets of silent walking they had made it to the apartment. Megatronous sighed in what Orion could only guess.

Megatronous quickly locked the door to the hallway as Soundwave and Orion Pax watched confused.

"Alright," started Orion. "I'm really confused, Whats going on?"

Megatronous looked to his lover, "Nothing. Promise"

Orion stared knowingly at the gladiator, something was wrong, and he would find out what.

"Its nothing, really. Soundwave go off to berth will you?" asked Megatronous politely.

Orion and Megatronous watched as Soundwave nodded and walked off to his room. "We should go too." stated Orion to the silver gladiator.

**E**veryone had been in deep recharge. No bot with a reasonable boss was up at this point in the rotation cycle. Suddenly a large thud could be herd and then a crash. Orion and Megatronous awoke to the disturbance, then they had heard peds running through the apartment.

Items were dropped as who ever was in their home walked through it. Megatronous turned to Orion and whispered, "you stay here."

Orion looked to Megatronous, worry clear in his optics. "Where are you going?"

Megatronous had made it off of the bed when the door was forced open and three enforcers stood in the door way blasters held up and ready to fire.

"Halt, Megatronous of Kaon, Orion Pax of Iacon." stated the enforcer.

"Uh, yes?" answered Megatronous.

"You are under arrest," stated the enforcer.

"What?" asked Megatronous as the enforcers proceeded to attach stasis cuffs to his servos. Orion watched silently panicking as he watched his lover get cuffed and no doubt he was next. Only after they were sure that the large silver gladiator could not escape from the stasis cuffs did they turn to the panicking Librarian.

"Orion Pax, you are to come to us," stated the enforcer.

The enforcer shoved Orion against the berth, bringing his servos to his back. The enforcer put Orions Paxs servos into the stasis cuffs.

"Whats going to happen to Soundwave?" asked Orion trying to be polite.

The enforcer picked up the librarian up roughly, "None of your business."

Orion stayed quiet after that not wanting to piss off the enforcer. They put him and Megatronous in the back of the same vehicle. Orion looked to the gladiator, his optics full of confusion.

Megatronous looked back to the librarian and sighed, trying to convey through his optics that everything was going to be alright. That everything would work out.

Orion leaned into Megatronous and sighed feeling better. The ride to the detention facility was quiet. Megatronous allowed the red and blue mech to lean on him. If it made the Librarian feel better he would allow it.

They had been booked and processed, now they were sitting in different Cells.

The jail cells were made of a force field, any touch and the mech would be burned. They could easily see each other threw the opaque red field dividing them from each other. It was the only thing that kept Orion from totally breaking down.

Orion Pax had always stayed with in the law when he had developed the relationship with Megatronous he knew he was stepping on the lines of the new laws that the council of the Magnus was invoking.

Megatronous had always stepped on the toes of the laws that were in place. Being kicked out of his home at a young age he stole to get what he needed and tried to stay under the radar of the law.

The enforcers had grabbed Orion Pax and lead him to the counter. His bail had been posted, by who he wasn't sure.

Orion was led to the counter to see his older brother, Ultra Magus. The Magnus had come all the way to Kaon to retrieve his brother, If the media had come across the Magnus' brother landing him self in a holding cell for something as dumb as Orion not being able to follow the Caste rules, the council would not only have a fit but the citizens of Cyberton would surely have a fit.

Orion Pax looked up to his brother, The Magnus was disappointed. Orion knew better, He had been smarter than this. The walk to the long range ground bridge was quiet and awkward. He could feel the irritation glide off of Ultra Magnus and stab him like daggers.

Finally the two mechs had made their way to the ground bridge, Magnus stopped to let the smaller mech go through first. Orion took the lead to Iacon and waited for his older brother.

Ultra Magnus showed the way to the Magnus mansion. Irritation still clearly visible. Orion stood a few feet away from the Magnus not wanting to see the disappointed look on the mechs face.

The walk was silent, but short. Ultra Magnus had typed in the correct codes and opened the mansion up. Ultra Magnus allowed his younger brother to step with in the mansion first as to not allow the mech to run away.

Ultra Magnus stood in front of Orion Pax. "What were you doing with him?"

Orion stayed silent.

"You know hes of a different caste," stated Ultra Magnus. "What were you thinking?"

Orion stayed silent for quiet some time. "Its none of your business," stated Orion quietly. "Its not any of the councils business either."

"How is it not my business?" asked Ultra Magnus. "You're my brother! I'm suppose to keep you out of trouble."

"Megatronous won't intentionally put me in danger," stated Orion.

"You're wrong." stated Ultra Magnus. "Megatronous, the gladiator from Kaon, he's trouble. Hes a different caste, from a bad city."

"No, hes not bad. He may be rough around the edges but," Orion paused, "but he's sweet."

Ultra Magnus sighed, "I was able to bail you out this time Orion. I'm not going to be able to do it again." Orion nodded and looked back up to the Magnus. "You need to stay away from the gladiator."

Orion nodded his spark aching. He wanted to see Megatronous again, he needed to know he was safe. That he was alive.

"You are to stay here till other wise stated." stated the Magnus. Orion nodded yet again. He would get back to Kaon, eventually.

Ultra Magnus laed the smaller bot to a guest room and let Orion walk in before he locked to the door and walked away.

Orion sat quietly on the bed in the guest room and looked around. The room was pretty boring. One solid pastel color, with drapes over the window. Orion looked out the window, the mansion overlooked most of Iacon. Iacon was a beautiful city full of lights and mechs and Femmes on every corner. No one was alone in the city.

Except for him, tonight.

He would be alone, No Megatronous. Just him and this empty room. Orion sighed realizing how boring it was going to be.

**M**egatronousstared at the other side of his cell, He knows no one would come for him. Orion Pax was taken home to Iacon no doubt in trouble with his Magnus brother. It would be awhile before the gladiatorial pit looked for their star. If they looked at all.

Megatronous stayed silent, there was no need to make friends. He would get out of the detainment facility weather the staff liked it or not.

Without Orion Pax the cell he was placed in was poorly lit and damp with Primus knows what. He could hear the drunken slurs of bots that had been caught intoxicated in public and making a ruckus.

**S**everal solar cycles passed and Iacon was as busy as ever, Orion Pax had been placed under the protection of Alpha Trion and was banned from seeing Megatronous. Ultra Magnus had been eager to keep Orion fraternization of castes out of the medias cold servos. He had done a good job, he didn't even think that the council knew about him and Megatronous.

It was a slow day at the Hall of Record in Iacon, Orion had sat at the front desk done with putting the returned books back and waiting for a bot to come in looking for knowledge. As he waited Orion often found himself wondering if Megatronous had gotten out of the jail and went back to the gladiatorial pits. He wondered what happened to Soundwave when the enforcers had bust down Megatronous' door and arrested them for breaking caste law.

Alpha Trion had noticed his apprentices change in mood. "Orion," stated the old red and blue archivist, "What's on your processor?"

Orion looked to the older bot from his place at the front desk, twirling a stylus in his servos. "Nothing, I guess." answered Orion keeping his attention split between to entrance doors and the stylus.

Alpha Trion stared disbelieving at the mech in front of him. "Mechling," Alpha Trion stated, "I know when something is wrong, I wasn't separated yester-cycle."

Orion looked to his teacher and then turned away, "I think every thing is fine but I can't be sure."

Alpha Trion sat down next to Orion Pax, "Why not?"

"Ultra Magnus will not let me allow to find out," stated Orion Pax going back to paying attention to the stylus.

Alpha Trion looked to the younger mech, "Why is he not allowing you to make sure?"

"Because, in order to be sure I have to go to Kaon." Orion answered quietly.

Alpha looked to Orion contemplating, "I'll allow you to go to Kaon."

Orion stared at Alpha Trion, confused, "You won't be able to tell the Magnus where I am. If he asks you will have to bend the truth."

Alpha Trion sighed, "I will do my best to get you there. I am not promising anything though."

Orion nodded and smiled to the older mech, "Thank you!"

Alpha Trion smiled as he watched the younger mechs visage brighten up with a smile. "Go right now," stated Alpha Trion, "It's a slow day."

Orion Pax waved good bye ti the red and blue elder mech, and ran in the direction of the ground bridge station. Ready to go to Kaon.

**M**egatronous had finally been released breems earlier. He was finally home to an empty apartment, never to hear the soft hardware of Soundwave working as white noise, never to see Orion Pax with in these four walls again.

He had haphazardly sat on the couch facing the vid screen to get in what he had missed from when he was in the holding cell. After choosing a channel a knock on his door busted him of his news reel.

Megatronous opened the door to find Orion Pax standing there the smaller red and blue mech looked tired. His air pump still trying to even out, Megatronous allowed the smaller mech to enter. "What are you doing here?"

Orion let some more Air cycle through, "I needed to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?"

Megatronous nodded to the smaller mech, pulling him into an embrace as he sat them both down on the couch. "I am now."

They had watched some vid movies and shows until later in the recharge cycle. Orion was halfway into recharge when Megatronous tightened his grip on the smaller mech. Orion looked to the silver mech sitting on the couch head in his servos. Orion moved closer to Megatronous.

"Megatronous?" asked Orion placing a servo on his back plates and massaging them. The silver gladiator did not respond. "I'm so sorry."

Megatronous laid his servo over Orions, "It isn't your fault Orion, We should have been more careful."

Orion kissed Megatronous on the side of his face plate. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" asked Orion caressing Megatronous' neck cables with his free servo.

Megatronous moved so that Orion Pax was laying on top of his chest over his spark. "Just stay."

* * *

So please tell me what you think, I am trying to keep these longer. Any way sorry if there are any errors, I'm sorry.

I don't have this story beta'd because in the un-edited version there is smut. which you can read on livejournal I have the same user name there. well almost the same in steadof a.i have a (_) instead


	3. Chapter 3

Lines

Megatronous x Orion Pax

* * *

Orion was the first to wake, Megatronous held onto his chassis tight. Vorns had passed after Soundwave had left and Megatronous still clung to the Librarian like he was going to disappear into thin air at any moment.

Through the vorns Orion and Megatronous had gotten even closer, Orion spent his work hours in Iacon, coming back to Kaon for recharge and holidays. Megatronous seemed to really enjoy added company with Soundwave being gone.

Orion kissed the gray mechs neck cables, hoping Megatronous would get the message that he was not going to leave the Gladiator for nothing less than deactivation. Megatronous stirred a little, tightening the grip on the smaller red and blue mech. Orion air pump hitched as Megatronous was causing dents.

"Megatronous," stated Orion quietly. "You need to let go, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Megatronous had awoken to Orion's voice sounding stressed and quickly let go. Megatronous quickly moved back allowing Orion move to stretch. "Are you okay?"

Orion inspected the dent and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"are you sure?" asked Megatronous wanting to make sure his gladiator strength didn't harm his librarian in any way.

"Yes, Megatronous, I am fine. No need to worry," Orion stated Smiling to the silver gladiator.

Megatronous smiled back to his mate not really convinced that he hadn't caused damage to the smaller mechs frame but let it slide. "Would you like to go out for evening energon later?"

Orion smiled trying to make himself longer to kiss the taller gray mech. "I guess, but I have to work today. I'll try to make it to the tournament tonight."

Megatronous smiled to the smaller mech, pulling Orion closer to his chest plate. "As long as you're there after the tournament, I don't care if you go or not."

Orion smiled up to his larger lover, "I know that's how you feel, but I don't feel right not being there cheering you on."

Megatronous smiled and kissed the smaller mech on his lip plating. "Thank you."

Orion smiled back and tugged the large mech to stand and lead him to the wash racks. "Come on lets get you polished for tonight's tournament," Orion said softly smiling sweetly up at the silver gladiator.

"Yes, lets."

Orion entered the wash racks fist turning on the cleaning substance and getting it the right temperature. Megatronous watched as Orion messed with the wash racks systems setting them to appropriate placements. Orion smiled back to the large figure watching him like a cyber-predator would its prey.

"Are you going to get in? Its you that really needs detailing for tonight." stated Orion trying to get Megatronous into the wash racks. "I'll get the gunk out of your back panels." Megatronous nodded letting the soothing liquid run down his plating and massage the wires underneath.

Orion took some of the cleaning soap and applied it to his servos before rubbing Megatronous' back struts with it. Megatronous took care of the places he could reach. Moments had passed and Megatronous was squeaky clean, the silver of his paint job had no blemishes and was ready to be waxed. Orion grabbed the towel and the small tub of wax.

Megatronous made sure he was dry before Orion put the wax on. Taking a little wax out of the container Orion gently rubbed the wax on, buffing out old scratches. The process made Megatronous relax at Orions gentle buffing and almost but him back into recharge. After about a breem of applying and buffing wax, Orion finally stopped and Megatronous turned toward the smaller mech. Placing a small kiss on the top of the librarians helm he mumbled, "Thank you."

Orion smiled back, "No need to thank me. You needed to look your best for the sponsors anyway."

Megatronous kissed the smaller mech on the lip plates and look at his internal chronometer, "You're going to need to get to work."

Orion nodded, "I know, see you tonight."

Megatronous watched as Orion left to leave for Iacon, his training as an Archivist no longer able to wait.

Orion had finally made it to Iacon the Ground bridge jump wasn't bad, and he easily made it to the Hall of Records on time. He entered the empty library and greeted Alpha Trion and easily fell into his routine of the day. He grabbed the cart of books and placed the data pads where they were supposed to go and cleaned the day so they could open the Hall.

Before the Hall had opened Alpha had called him over to talk about the Youngling storyteller coming in and that Orion would have to help the Femme set up.

Alpha Trion was in the middle of explaining where she needed to be set up when he noticed the dent on Orions sides, "What happened?"

Orion stared confused at the elder bot for several clicks before Alpha Trion pointed toward the dent. Orion looked down to the dent and his optics went wide, "Uh, my potential had a bad flux while in recharge, I think."

Alpha Trion nodded, "You may want to get that buffed out."

"I was going to while I was on lunch," answered Orion.

"any way," Alpha said changing the subject. "since were moving the Youngling storyteller We might need some signs, Think you can handle that?"

"I think I can handle it Alpha Trion," stated Orion Pax. After Alpha was done explaining what needed to be done, Orion went into the back room to make signs and put them up so guardians could take their younglings to see the storyteller. It was normally their busiest Solar cycle when guardians would take their younglings to the storyteller and they themselves would either go sit with their younglings or read off to the side keeping track of where their youngling was.

They had just opened and the youngling storyteller had made it, early. "Hello," stated the pink femme, "Names, Arcee."

"Orion Pax," he stated. "Can I get you anything, help you set up?"

"A table would be nice," stated Arcee. Orion was off to get a table and came back several clicks later, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." stated Orion Pax as he grabbed a chair for the femme.

Getting set up for the school teacher had been easy, eventually the younglings started filing in with their guardians. One of the nearby Youngling centers was supposed to bring a group of younglings too. Orion smiled at some of the guardians who sat down on the floor with their younglings and asked them to wait patiently for the story to start.

The younglings were all excited, they were going to hear about the Unicron and Primus battles. A story every sparkling knew, a tale of heroism and creation. A narration of freedom from oppression.

The first half of work had been tiring, younglings had come and gone and Arcee had gotten done and left, all of her belongings were packed up and She had left for another appointment. Alpha Trion had allowed Orion Pax to go on an early lunch to get the dent he got buffed out.

He had come back from his break buffed out and looking good as new. Alpha Trion looked to the red and blue mech. "You look better," stated Alpha Trion taking his mid cycle energon.

"I feel better, Thanks." stated Orion.

"Now about this potential you were speaking of earlier, who is it?" asked Alpha Trion looking to the younger mech curiously.

"a mech from Kaon." stated Orion quietly.

Alpha stared at Orion for a little while, "Be careful."

Orion nodded and turned away from the elder council member.

The day had been long, Mechs and Femmes had come and gone from the Hall of Records.

Orion Pax had finally gotten to Kaon, making it before Megatronous' final battle. He had gone down to Megatronous' locker room, getting to see the Gladiator before the last battle hopefully. Before the last battle royal two bots who were fighting in the last battle got a rest period to give the audience what they wanted. This battle, the last battle, was always brutal. It's What the audience came to see. Megatronous versus the unlucky bot who happened to make into the last battle.

Orion walked down the hallway to Megatronous' locker room and knocked. "Come in," could be herd from inside the room.

Orion entered the room and looked for Megatronous. Megatronous looked to the door and saw Orion smiling, he walked over and pulled Orion close to his chest. "Orion!"

"Hey," stated Orion. "Made it to the last battle royal?"

"When don't I?" asked Megatronous.

Orion smiled to the larger silver mech, "Good question."

Megatronous squeezed Orion gently with in his grasp, "I'm glad you made it."

Orion smiled back, "I am too."

Megatronous let the smaller mech go and looked into Orions eyes, "Do you want to stay here and watch?"

"That's an option?" asked Orion.

Megatronous smiled, "of course, you see this wall?" Megatronous pressed a button on the pad and the wall lit up with light, "This is the arena that the final battle will take place in, The Gladiators entrance is actually over there," stated Megatronous pointing over on the other side of the wall.

"wow," stated Orion Pax, "How strong is the glass?"

Megatronous smirked, "oh don't worry about that, I won't throw my opponent toward you. But if you must know, this glass is the same material they make the Magnus' windows out of."

"Impressive," stated Orion.

"The Battle Royal," started the announcer, "Starts in 5 clicks."

Megatronous looked to the smaller red and blue mech, "I've gotta go, See you after my victory."

Optimus nodded and leaned up against the window that looked out to the ring. Megatronous was the first one out to the ring. The crowd was loud, they loved the silver mech. His opponent was a large flier. The announcer had introduced both competitors and their stats. The crowd was ready to see them fight, ready to see Megatronous win, and stand victorious, like all the other times.

The chime had rung and Megatronous was the first to move he ran to his opponent, his opponent dodged and took out one his weapons, trying to lay shot on Megatronous. Megatronous brought out a shield to protect him, charging up his cannon on his servo he tried to stay in one place and not out put too much energy to the shield.

His cannon was eventually glowing with energy, at full power Megatronous knelt and aimed his cannon to his opponent, after he was sure that the hot would land he sent the command to fire.

The flier tried to transform quickly trying to get air, but Megatronous had ended up hitting the flier in the wing, causing intense pain to his opponent. The flier with a burned, singed wing couldn't do much for flight. Megatronous ran to his adversary and grabbed onto the flier before he could muster up the extra energy to transform. Taking the Wings in a tight grip he gained momentum and threw the flier toward a wall across from where Orion Pax was.

With the flier altimeter compromised his vehicle mode would have been unprofitable, Megatronous walked over to the downed flier. The fliers CPU was rebooting from the instruments had been confused and ordered the CPU to recalculate. Maneuvering the downed flier with his ped Megatronous got the seeker to lay on his abdominal plating. Megatronous placed his ped on the fliers back struts and waited to the count down.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" stated the announcer, "MEGATRONOUS, IS VICTOR!"

The crowd cheered. Megatronous had won, it was to be expected. He was very good at being a gladiator. Megatronous was placed on a pedestal for the paparazzi to take a picture of the victor and publish it to the rest of Kaon just who kicked aft in the town.

Orion watched as Mechs and Femmes alike looked upon the winner in amazement. After half a breem of Megatronous being question and every mech and Femme getting his picture he was finally able to leave the area and go back to his locker room where his lover was waiting for him to return.

Walking silently into the locker room he found Orion Pax relaxing in one of the best chairs in the locker room watching the News feed. Megatronous smiled to the red and blue mech sitting in his favorite chair, "You want to join me in the was racks?"

"I'm sorry Megatronous, but I am kind of tired, maybe next solar cycle." stated Orion flipping the channel as Ultra Magnus came on the channel.

"Alright," stated Megatronous leaning down to the smaller mech to place a kiss on the blue cheek plate. "I'll be out soon." Orion nodded and went back to lazily watching the vid shows and news feed.

Megatronous had taken a cool shower to cool down his heated systems, with all the running and energy build up his engine was running hot and his fans and coolant systems only worked so well. The shower had done him good, real good. He didn't feel like he was going to over heat anytime soon and after drying off he walked back out to the locker room. Looking around the locker room Megatronous found his librarian in recharge on his favorite chair and chuckled.

Going over to the red and blue mech he placed his servo on Orion's shoulder armor and whispered, "Orion can you wake up for me?"

Orion shifted in his recharge and opened one tired optic, "hmm?"

"You're going to have to sleep at home," stated Megatronous.

"I do not want to get up." stated Orion turning away from the silver gladiator and going back into recharge. Megatronous smirked at how Orion was acting.

"That's fine, I'll just carry you." he stated picking up Orion paling his servos under his knees and back struts. He tried to shift the librarian so that he would be comfortable.

The walk to Megatronous' home was awkward for the silver gladiator, with Orion being held vertically getting through doors and openings was a tad bit harder than normal.

Finally though Megatronous had been able to get Orion Pax through their apartment and then on the recharge berth. Megatronous went into the little kitchenette and grabbed himself a cube of energon and sat down in front of the vid screen turning on the evening news.

It had been the same old, same old, Cybertron was losing credits and was running out of energon, thanks to the Magnus' council Ultra Magnus had given the residence of Cybertron a speech or a reminder really.

Ever since the enforcers had taken Orion and himself to the slammer the Magnus had been sending reminders across all news feeds. The reminders had been about courting, mating, interfacing, and spark-bonding outside of your castes status.

Megatronous took some pride in knowing that the Magnus couldn't handle his brother being courted by a gladiator mech, from Kaon.

Megatronous smirked into the cube of energon while watching the screen intently. The News bots had moved on from the public service announcement and went to homicides and robberies that mostly took place in Kaon.

The recharge cycle was a blessing, Megatronous slid into the berth next to Orion Pax and as soon as his helm hit the memory foam that made up the berth, he was in recharge till later the next cycle.

Orion had been able to easily maneuver himself from Megatronous' grip that early cycle. The silver gladiator had had a rough battle, and needed all the rest he could get, for their was another one this cycle.

The last battle royal had been for Gladiatorial sponsors. The businesses that liked a fighter paid for their locker room and banners. Rookies were less expensive than veterans, like Megatronous. All gladiators had to look their best. Tonight's tournament was for the ads. Tonight the gladiators would exit their rooms and come on to field with large banners and extraordinary entrances. Something to make the companies happy with.

Orion Pax had made it to his work place without incident. Alpha Trion came to open the doors and Orion Pax went right to work. Ultra Magnus had been by to talk to Alpha Trion and make sure that his younger brother had stayed in the city of Iacon.

"Morning Orion," stated Ultra Magnus standing in front of the Archivist-in-trainings desk.

Orion looked up to see his blue and white brother leaning on the table top and looking down at him. "Alpha Trion is currently busy, What can I help you with?"

Ultra Magnus looked at his brother. Orion had moved his gaze from his brother to the information console in front of him. Ultra had noticed that Orion had been colder toward him.

"Orion," stated Ultra Magnus, "would you like to have dinner at the Magnus estate for late cycle energon?"

Orion Pax did not look away from the communications' grid, "no."

Ultra Magnus stared at his younger brother, annoyance plastered on his visage, "Are you mad about Kaon?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Orion annoyed.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Orion, you knew what you were doing was illegal. The Council had stated it several times, if they had found out you were courting a mech of lower caste they would have had my status. Not to mention you would have been sentenced to death."

"The council should not have the ability to pick and choose who we want as a mate," stated Orion Pax. "Every being deserves to decide for its self, good or bad."

Ultra Magnus stared shocked at his younger brother, "We'll talk about this tomorrow," stated Ultra Magnus.

Orion Pax had gone back to work, going back to looking through the datanet.

Finally Orion Pax had gotten done with work, he was ready to head out to Kaon to watch Megatronous fight in an important tournament.

This tournament was for the sponsors to get some air time. This fight was the most advertised fight for the gladiators. It was placed on some of the sports channels and was the only tournament that the Laws of Cybertron made up by the Magnus council.

Orion was on his way to Kaon to see Megatronous finally after a long hard day at the Hall of records, he needed to see the silver gladiator.

Megatronous stood in his Locker room getting ready for the tournament, He thought about all the sponsors, the air time, Orion. Many things had traveled through his processor. Tonight would be an unforgettable tournament.

Orion Pax and himself had been courting each other for little over a Stellar Cycle. Megatronous had thought a lot about what he was going to do to get their relation ship to move forward. Though the Council did not approve of the courtship, Orion nor himself seemed to care weather they needed others' permission to see who they wanted.

Megatronous was nervous, he had wanted to do this for a while but had never actually thought he would have the nerve to do in front of others. Tonight he was going to do what he thought had to be done.

Before Megatronous knew it the beginning tournament was ready to start, he was facing off against Blueberry. The mech he was against was one of the newer mechs, a younger model just out of primary school. He was a light blue color and was a smaller four door Hatchback. Megatronous got warmed up waiting for the starting bell, Blueberry did the same thing. Both had warmed up their circuits for the fight, the announcer was telling the audience the sponsors and names of the mechs fighting. Crowds cheered for Megatronous as his stats were shown on the holovid high above the fighting arena. Next was Blueberrys stats, his small engine and tow capacity would be the subcompacts' downfall.

Finally after the sponsors had been mentioned it was time to fight. Blueberry was the first to move, his moves were predicable of a typical mechling from Kaon. Megatronous had an easy time taking down the Blue compact. A few puches and kicks set in the right locations and the blue mech was down for the count. Megatronous had won the first round.

Several of the next fighters struggled their way through the organized conflicts, Megatronous had no problem advancing to the final round.

Before every finale the Mechs who advanced got to enjoy a little hiatus. They got to enjoy energon, call their mates, talk to fans or the press bots. Megatronous normally stayed in his locker room enjoying a good cube of energon, and relaxing before the finale fight.

He waited to see if Orion Pax had made it to his seat before going back to the News screen. Orion had yet to come in from Iacon. Megatronous worried that Ultra Magnus may have locked up the librarian in the Magnus house.

The begging battle had started, his enemy tonight, Whiptail, a silver and purple neon beast. Though the Silver mech was skinny he had heaps of horse power Megatronous had bulk and Horsepower on his side.

In the final battle they were allowed to use their natural abilities. Megatronous walked onto the battle field his plasma cannon charging. Whiptail walked onto the battle field his own systems readying his own built in ability.

Orion had entered the Colosseum, finally. The ticket collector had looked at the free all access pass that Megatronous had given him near the start of their courtship and had allowed the red and blue bot past to watch the last of the tournament.

Orion had looked through the window down to the battle arena, seeing that Megatronous was already engaged in battle with Whiptail. Megatronous' plasma blaster had just been fired and it was followed by a sonic attack by Whiptail.

By the time Orion was at his seat right near the arena, Megatronous was already well on his way to defeating the scrawny silver mech.

Megatronous had puched the mech and knocked him back on his skid-plate. A few more hits and the prize would he his, the credits and the most sponsors next Stellar cycle.

Megatronous waited for the right moment. Whiptail had moved to the spot right where Megatronous wanted him, the Sound cannon attached to his Ped was not gathering energy to fire once more. Megatronous had blasted a warning shot distracting the silver thin mech. Whiptail was surely deistracted, Megatronous made the 'killing' move. He tackled the silve and Neon purple mech to the ground, immediately pinning down the other mech. Megatronous placed his Plasma cannon near the spark of his opponent, winning the battle.

The announcer had proclaimed the winner, Megatronous. The mechs and Femmes in the audience had cheered and praised his triumph. Megatronous after being announced the winner stood up straight at turned off his plasma cannon. He quickly glanced through the crowd to look for his librarian.

Orion smiled up to the Gladiator looking around at the crowd and waved as Megatronous looked his way.

An announcer mech, a blue and yellow younger mech walked up to Megatronous for his victory speech. Megatronous looked down to the blue and yellow slim mech making the mech jump in surprise.

"Any words to the Audience after your 100th win?" asked the blue and yellow mech.

Megatronous smirked and nodded, making the blue and yellow mech whimper frightened. The mech handed over the microphone as Megatronous got ready to talk to the audience.

"Orion Pax!" started Megatronous as he waited for the crowd to quiet down, It took a few moments for the crowd to quiet down enough so that he wouldn't have to yell. Orion stared at Megatronous, wonder plastered on his visage. "Orion Pax of Iacon. We have only known each other for a little more than 100 wins, but we have grown closer than the Magnus' council desires. My question to you, Orion Pax, is will you bond with me? Council approval or not."

* * *

Sorry it took so long, please tell me what you think, and if you can figure out where Blueberry and Whiptail are from you will get a prize, (probably a one shot.)

If you would like to participate and are only a guest I will announce the winners next chapter.


End file.
